


The secret second Tribrid

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti cami O’Connell, Caroline and Hayley are friends, Damon Salvatore Bashing, Davina sides with the Mikaelsons, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, I fix Juli Plec's 'we must kill MC's complex' and let the Mikaelson's win, Klamille bashing, Klaroline baby, Tyler Lockwood Bashing, everyone we love does not die and get separated from their soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: What if after their meeting in the woods Caroline ended up Pregnant with Klaus's baby? What if Caroline decided the best chance of action was to run and hide ad not tell anyone about the child.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 116
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen many Caroline baby Fic's but i wanted to make one with all of my favorite things so here it is. WARNING! there is a lot of Elena and Tyler bashing in this. if you don't like that leave now. and on the topic of Steroline and Klamille just don't even open this pic if you like those ships.

Caroline POV:

1 month after the woods.

She didn’t know how this was possible. It was insane. Caroline was pregnant. Not just pregnant but pregnant with Klaus Mikaelsons baby.

It was impossible but she had taken three-dozen tests and they all said she was. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t tell Klaus. She knew he was having a child with Hayley but that wasn’t why.

If she told Klaus he would make sure nothing ever touched her and she would be trapped forever. Not to mention all the enemies he had, her child would never be safe.

Caroline wanted to tell her friends but she knew most of them would hate her. Stefan and Bonnie wouldn’t but Elena and Tyler would hate her. Damon might even try to hurt her or the baby.

Caroline couldn’t tell her friends. If she stayed they would hate her because of her child and if she went to Klaus her child would be in constant danger. 

The only thing she could do was to leave. She packed all of her things into her car. The blue dress Klaus had given her, the picture he had made, the bracelet he had given back, and the mini fridge he had given her for graduation.

After she had finished she wrote letters to her friends. She left Elena and Bonnie’s on their beds. She quickly stopped at the Salvatore boarding house and pined Stefan’s to his door.

After that she got in the car and drove. She drove for hours until she reached a large house. She got out and nocked on the door.

Her cousin Amelia opened the door. “Well isn’t this a surprise. My vampire cousin visiting me in the middle of the night, what’s wrong?” she asked seeing her face.

Amelia was a witch from a powerful line. Her mother had married Caroline’s uncle before both of their deaths. Amelia was very powerful and Caroline had never told her friends about her.

“I did something really stupid. I slept with Klaus Mikaelson and now I’m pregnant with his baby.” 

Her cousin’s reaction was pure shock. “Your what? Wait you slept with Klaus Mikaelson. I knew your friends had some issues with the originals but.”

“He’s in love with me. He has been for a while. He came back to gloat over Katherine but I kind of slept with him because I might sort of be a tiny bit in love with him.” She said.

“So you ran. Did you tell your mom? Or your friends?” Amelia asked.

“I gave Stefan and Bonnie letters where I told them I was pregnant and not to tell anyone especially my mother. If she calls you have to tell her I’m not here. I need to hide.” Caroline said.

“But why? So you’re pregnant and a vampire which makes no sense. They’re your friends. And why are you coming to me and you know not telling Klaus.”

Caroline sighed. “Because my friends hate the originals. And Tyler and Elena hate Klaus even more. And if I tell Klaus he will bring me down to New Orleans and then he will have two more weaknesses. If no one knows about me than Klaus won’t have to protect me and my baby and I won’t be used against him.”

Amelia seemed to understand. “So you want to stay here with your miracle hybrid baby until you think it’s safe to tell Klaus? Well you are my favorite cousin. And your baby will be special. Plus this house is a little to big for me all by myself. Pick any room you want. We can start shopping for the baby tomorrow.

Bonnie POV:

Elena was out so Bonnie decided she would head back to the dorm early. When she got there she found a letter addressed to her sitting on the bed.

Dear Bonnie.  
I’m sorry I couldn’t do this in person but I needed you to know. Don’t tell Elena what I’m about to tell you. The only one’s that know will be you and Stefan who got his own letter. I’m pregnant. Yes I know I’m a vampire but it’s Klaus’s baby and I’m to scared. I’m scared at what Tyler and Elena might do to me. I’m worried that if I tell Klaus it will only give him weaknesses and I don’t want that. So I’m running. All you need to know is I’m safe and fine. In a few months if you still want to be my friend you can call me and maybe then I’ll tell you where I am.   
Goodbye your friend Caroline.

Bonnie stared at the note in shock. Pregnant, with Klaus’s baby, Bonnie was confused but knew it was for the best. 

Suddenly her phone rang. “Hello.”

“Did you get her letter?” Stefan asked.

“Yes. We should trust her.” she said.

“I know. I heard what Tyler did to Hayley. She was his friend and he tried to kill her because she was carrying Klaus’s kid. If he or Elena found out they would hate her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some time jumps because these base chapter are needed before we get into the meet of the story.

4 months later

Bonnie POV:

It had been a long four months sense Caroline had disappeared. When Elena found her note she started freaking out. She had tried desperately to find her. Elena seemed to believe that Caroline had been kidnapped and we had to find her.

“Hey Bon can you concentrate. This is the first thing of Caroline’s we’ve been able to find. We have to get her back from whoever took her.” Elena said.

Bonnie sighed. She had been hoping this wouldn’t happen. She didn’t want to track Caroline and using the charm bracelet Tyler had gotten her would defiantly lead them right to her.

“You know, if we really want to find her we could always call Klaus.” Stefan said. 

Elena froze. “No we are not. That monster probably took her. I’m not sinking that low.”

“Stefan has a point. But you do realize Caroline might not have been kidnapped. She might just have left because she wanted to.” Matt said.

“Well then why does her mom know nothing?” Elena asked.

Bonnie sighed. She did the locator spell and to her surprise it didn’t work.

“What happened?” Stefan asked. 

“Well either she’s dead which I highly doubt is what happened. Or she had a powerful witch do a cloaking spell.” Bonnie said.

Elena began to pace again. “Well then I guess we’ll just have to start looking everywhere.”

Bonnie sighed. She looked at Stefan. They both knew they would have to call Caroline and tell her about this.

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as she put the picture Klaus had drawn her into a frame. She had decided to hang it in the nursery. It was a large room with lots of windows. 

She had loved the past four months. After she had settled into Amelia’s house she had asked for a cloaking spell. Once that was done her and Amelia went on a month long vacation to London.

Caroline loved it. All the history and culture made her so happy. Amelia had offered to take them to Paris but Caroline said she was saving that for the future.

She still wanted Klaus to take her there some day. Eventually she knew she had to tell him about their daughter but she wanted to wait until she knew her child would be safe.

Suddenly her phone rang. She checked it and discovered it was Bonnie. “Hello Bonnie.” She said.

“Oh my god Caroline. I promise I don’t hate you. But I need to see you. Elena’s lost it. She thinks you’ve been kidnapped and she’s started having everyone search for you. Care please. Me and Stefan want to help you.”

Caroline smiled to herself. “Okay. I’m at my cousin Amelia’s. You know the place. If you and Stefan come make sure you’re alone and haven’t been followed.”

“Okay Care. We’ll be there tomorrow.”

After Caroline hung up she quickly went downstairs and found Amelia looking through a Grimoir. 

“Bonnie and Stefan are coming tomorrow. Apparently Elena thinks I’ve been kidnapped and everyone has started looking for me.”

“Did they tell Klaus?” Amelia asked.

“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure Bonnie would have mentioned it. Or Elena thinks he’s the one who kidnapped me.”

“Well I’ve been doing some research and I think your daughter will be a witch.” Amelia said.

“What. How?” she asked.

“Ester was a witch. The only reason Klaus and his siblings aren’t is because they are vampires. When your daughter is born it’s likely she will be a Witch and a wolf and only after she has been killed will she become a vampire.” Amelia said.

“Well than I guess I’m glad I have a cousin and a BFF who are witch’s then.” Caroline said.

The next morning Caroline answered the door to find a very worried looking Bonnie and Stefan. Caroline ran out and hugged Bonnie.

“Oh I’ve missed you so much Bon.” Caroline said.

“I’ve missed you too Care.” 

Amelia came out and smiled. “You two can both come in.” she said.

They both nodded and made their way into the house. 

“Care you have a lot to explain. Like first of. How are you pregnant? And second of, how is it Klaus’s?” Stefan asked.

Caroline sighed. “We think it’s because of Klaus being a hybrid and because I have some of his blood in my system from the times he’s saved me from hybrid bites. And to answer your second question, when Klaus showed up to gloat over Katherine I might of slept with him.” 

“So just how bad has Elena been?” Caroline asked.

“Well she thinks you’ve been kidnapped like I said and she’s trying to find you. Matt and Tyler want to find you too and Damon really doesn’t care. And your mother trusts that you’re completely fine and just needed a break.” Bonnie explained.

“Well then I guess the question is do you guys want to stay here with me? Go back and visit occasionally? Or try and put some sense into Elena?” Caroline asked.

“I think option three. If we keep Elena on the wrong track then maybe she’ll either give up or we’ll stop her.” Stefan said.

“Wait a second Care. You’re with your cousin and not in New Orleans. Did you not tell Klaus?” Bonnie asked.

Caroline shook her head. “I don’t want my daughter to be in danger. I know some bad stuff is going on down there at the moments so I’m going to wait until things cool down and then I’m going to tell Klaus.” 

Bonnie and Stefan nodded. “Well then I guess I should show you two to the rooms you’ll be using while you’re here.” Caroline said gesturing for them to follow her. “You’ll love them.”


	3. Chapter 3

8 months later.

Caroline smiled as she looked down at her daughter. Elizabeth Rebekah Mikaelson had been born four months ago.

She was beautiful and Caroline loved her. Caroline sat in the garden of Amelia’s house playing with Lizzie. Caroline had been getting worried. 

Elena and Tyler had become more intent on finding her and now she heard from Amelia That her mom was beginning to believe she had been kidnapped. 

Caroline had been keeping a close eye on what was going on in New Orleans through none other than Rebekah. It seemed the blond original wanted to keep tabs on her hybrid brothers as she put it little love obsession.

“Care.” Caroline looked up to see Bonnie and Amelia running up to her. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked as she got up.

“We’ve been doing spells and research about Lizzie but we found something big. Come on.” Bonnie said leading them inside.

When Caroline got inside she found lots of Grimoir’s, old files, and a lot of strewn papers. “What is all this?” she asked.

“We think we learned something important. You know how Amelia is from the Silverton line of witch’s well it turns out you and Lizzie are to.” Bonnie said.

Caroline froze. “What do you mean? Amelia is a witch threw her mother.”

Amelia sighed. “We’ve been digging. Apparently we’re not cousins we’re sisters. When my mom had you Bill Forbes threatened her into giving you to him and his wife so he could have a daughter.”

“So I’m a witch?” Caroline asked in shock. 

“Yes that’s another reason you could have Lizzie. You have Klaus’s hybrid blood in your veins and combined with you both having witch blood from two of the most powerful lines makes it possible.” Bonnie said.

“We think it means that Lizzie will have very strong magic. Along with her magic once she kills someone she will activate her wolf side, and when she dies she will become an immortal in killable vampire.” Amelia said.

“New Orleans has calmed down. It’s at peace.” Bonnie said.

Caroline sighed. “I have to go to Klaus now. I have to go to New Orleans.”

She got up and grabbed her phone. “Amelia I need you to take Lizzie on a vacation, go to London for a few weeks. Once I’ve told Klaus I’ll send for you to bring her back. While your gone glamour the house so no one but me and you can get in.”

Caroline scrolled threw her contacts and finally found Rebekah’s name.

“Hello Caroline. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Rebekah asked.

“Hi Rebekah. New Orleans is safe and everything is fine right?”

“Yes. Why? Oh my gods you want to come here and see my brother don’t you?” she asked excitedly.

“Yes I do Rebekah and I’ll be down there tomorrow. Don’t tell anyone.” Caroline said.

“Oh don’t worry Caroline. The reactions will be priceless.” Rebekah said, and Caroline could tell even threw the phone she was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we're going to New Orleans. I'll try and get chapter 4 up by the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today is a very long authors note because i'm changing cannon. first of this takes place some time after season 2 of the originals. Davina has already resurrected Kol and for the sake of this fic she was never the reagent. Hayley has been freed from the cresent curse. However when they freed her Jackson and the rest of the pack ended up dead. This is mainly because i don't like them. 
> 
> We're just gonna pretend Cami and Klaus didn't have any of that romantic stuff because no. And we are not even gonna introduce any of the season 3 characters as i hate that entire plot line. 
> 
> Also even though i never say it in the book Elizabeth 'lizzie' had blond hair and blue eyes.

Caroline had driven down to New Orleans and was now sitting in a bar. She was very jittery. Rebekah had told her she would meet her here.

Rebekah seemed overly happy that Caroline was coming and it was making her suspicious.

“Caroline.” Rebekah squealed as she appeared beside her. 

“Hello to you to Rebekah.” Caroline said. “Why are you so excited I’m here?”

Rebekah smirked. “Because my family’s reaction will be priceless and there’s a little blond human who is trying to move in my brother and I want you here to stop her.”

Caroline felt a pang of jealousy. “Okay Rebekah I’m guessing you want to make a spectacle of my arrival then.” 

“Yes. Oh but is should tell you a couple things. Our long lost older sister Freya is alive and a witch. Kol was resurrected by his witch girlfriend Davina and is now a Vampire Witch hybrid which makes no sense but hey. Oh and Elijah and Hayley are in love with each other but they won’t admit it. Anything I should know about what you’ve been up to.”

Caroline sighed. “I haven’t seen my friends in over a year. They think I’ve been kidnapped and are searching the country for me. My cousin Amelia turns out to not be my cousin but my sister. Oh and it seems I come from one of the four most powerful witch bloodlines. Also it seems I’m in love with your brother.”

Rebekah’s face lit up. “Say that again.”

“I come from a powerful witch bloodline.” Caroline hoped.

“No the other thing.” Rebekah said.

“I’m in love with your brother.” Caroline admitted quietly.

“You admit it. Ha. I could tell from the way you talk about him that you were but if you actually admitted it and you’re her in New Orleans then you can be with my brother. Come on everyone is gathered at the compound except Nik.”

Rebekah grabbed Caroline and began dragging her out of the bar.

A few minutes later the arrived at what could only be described as the largest house in town, why is she not surprised. 

Rebekah began to walk inside gesturing for Caroline to follow. Caroline sighed. This was not going to end well.

“Elijah brother do you know where Klaus is I brought him a present.” Rebekah called.

It was then that Caroline noticed just how many people were there. She saw Elijah, Kol who was sitting next to young girl she thought must be Davina, Hayley who was holding Hope. A tall blond woman Caroline assumed was Freya. A hot guy who she assumed was Marcel. And a human girl who looked like a copy Caroline she assumed was Cami.

“What kind of present?” Elijah asked suspiciously.

“One all the way from Mystic Falls.” Rebekah said gesturing to Caroline.

Hayley’s jaw dropped, Kol began to smirk, and Freya looked like she recognized her. Everyone else just seemed confused.

“What are you talking about? Who is this?” Cami asked annoyed.

“She’s my brothers last love.” Kol said.

“How the hell do you know that?” Caroline asked. 

“Oh I was watching over my siblings while I was on the other side. Oh and by the way I think my brothers promise was stupid and glad you didn’t make him wait that long.” Kol said.

“Tell me you didn’t see all of that?” Caroline begged.

“Don’t worry darling I left when you started ripping each others cloths of against the tree’s. Oh and by the way I never knew your cousin was Amelia Silverton.” 

The way Kol said it had Caroline frozen. Did he know about the baby? “Exactly how long did you keep watching me after your brother came back here?” Caroline asked.

Kol smirked. “Oh not long but I did see you a few months later when you went to your cousin. I loved your style with the letters by the way to make sure your mutt ex boyfriend didn’t try and kill you.”

Now even Rebekah was confused. “What are you talking about?” she asked. 

It was Freya who answered she had been looking at Caroline strangely. “We’ll all know soon enough. Do you know you come from the Silverton blood line?” she asked.

“Yes my cousin is actually my sister we figured this out months ago with Bonnie’s help while she was trying to stop my insane friends from finding me and than subsequently killing me because of Klaus. So can I see Klaus? That is why I came here. I would like to see him.”

“And we are brining this little whore to him why?” Cami asked. 

In a flash both Rebekah and Kol had her up against the wall. “I would shut up if I were you.” Rebekah said.

“Oh yes. Klaus will kill you in a heartbeat if you talk about Caroline that way.” Kol said.

“So when did you break up with Tyler?” Hayley asked.

“When he chose to come down here and try and kill his pregnant friend for revenge instead of loving me.” She said.

Hayley smiled. “I thought you hated me?” 

“I only hated you when I thought you were trying to steal my boyfriend. Motherhood soots you. Also a blond bird told me you’ve also moved on to a Mikaelson.”

“Elijah.” They heard Klaus yell. “I have to talk to.” He was cut of as he saw Caroline.

“Love?” he asked in shock.

“Hello Klaus.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble deciding who Rebekah should be with. I really don't care so please pick between Stefan, Matt, Marcell, or no one.


	5. Chapter 5

“Caroline. What are you doing here?” he asked in shock.

“I came to see you. And by the way I’m very disappointed you didn’t tell me about your Hope yourself ” she answered simply.

“And which one of my siblings will I be daggering for telling you that detail?” he asked.

“Well you could dagger Rebekah but because she’s my friend I’d be very angry at you. Or you could dagger Kol for watching us have sex in the woods but I have questions for him so I’d still be angry at you.” Caroline answered.

Klaus huffed. “Well than love. What brings you to my city? And don’t tell me Damon got bit again.”

“Actually I haven’t seen my friends in over a year. They think I’ve been kidnapped and Elena and Tyler have been trying to hunt me down. And I came here to talk to you about things. Ad Kol if you say a word before we finish I will rip out your ribs one at a time.”

Klaus seemed to be smirking, Kol seemed scared, and everyone else was very confused. “So love champagne or blood?” Klaus asked.

“Why not both. Also before we talk about me I want to know why you didn’t tell me about your daughter yourself.” Caroline said crossing her arms.

Klaus looked slightly scared. “I was going to tell you love I just wanted to do it in person and New Orleans wasn’t safe.”

“Oh I know all about how unsafe New Orleans is. And while we’re on the topic how has Kol not driven up to Mystic Falls and murdered Elena yet. I mean after what she’s been doing this past year I would actually enjoy watching Kol torcher her for murdering him.”

Klaus was smiling with pride, Rebekah and Hayley were smirking, and Kol looked like Christmas had come early. “Hey Nik sense your resignation on my killing the Gilberts was all because of Caroline could I drive up to Mystic Falls and drag them back kicking and screaming?” 

“Oh you can as long as our witch’s don’t have any objection. Freya? Davina?” Klaus said.

“Revenge is sacred brother.” Freya said.

“Only if I get to torcher them too. If they killed you they shouldn’t get away with it.” Davina said.

“Caroline if you’re letting Kol have his revenge does that mean we can kill Tyler?” Hayley asked. 

“Oh definitely.” Caroline said. Klaus was flat out ecstatic now.

Rebekah was smiling. “Can we pick up Damon while we’re kidnapping people I mean it’s only fair after everything he’s done especially to Caroline.” As soon as she said it she realized her mistake and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Klaus froze and his smile disappeared. “What do you mean after everything he’s done to Caroline. What did he do?” Klaus yelled.

“When I was human Damon compelled me to have sex with him and fed off of me until Stefan stopped him. And yes Rebekah you have free will to do whatever you want to Damon, Elena, Jeremy, and Tyler all of you do. But leave Stefan and Bonnie out of it.”

Klaus was still seething with rage. “No one is allowed Damon until I’ve made him suffer.”

“All of you need to stop. Whoever these people are you can’t kill them.” Cami said.

In less than a minute Hayley had her pinned against a wall. “Elena and Jeremy Gilbert killed Kol. Tyler Lockwood tried to murder Hope before she was born. And Damon Salvatore used and compelled Caroline. No matter what you think your place is you won’t be able to stop anyone of us from giving those four what they deserve.” She said with her hand chocking Cami.

Elijah calmly walked over and pulled Hayley away from her. “That’s enough Hayley, you’ve made your point. And Camille I would do well to remember that she was right.”

“Elijah you’re just going to let them kill innocent people.” Cami asked very annoyed.

“The people you are trying to save are far from innocent and I will be more than happy to help my siblings with their revenge.” He replied.

“Wait a minute.” Rebekah said. “Caroline you said your friends think you’ve been kidnapped and are searching for you. Why have you been hiding from them instead of just telling them?” 

Caroline paled. Kol and Freya seemed to both know which made her feel uneasy. “I’ll tell you after I talk to Klaus.” She said simply.

Klaus was getting a worried look. “Talk to me about what love?” he asked. 

“You’ll need that champagne.” She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Kol POV:

Klaus and Caroline had disappeared to Klaus’s office and Kol could imagine that any minute he would be hearing yells and screams.

When Kol had discovered threw the other side that Caroline Forbes was pregnant with his brother’s child he had nearly lost it. 

“Kol.” Davina said.

“Yes darling.”

“I think I figured something out. Caroline they radiating of her, I think she’s a hybrid like you.” Davina said. 

Now Kol was confused. “But she can’t be. Can she Freya?” he asked.

“It is very true. However she would need to drink tribrid blood to activate her powers. Hypothetically the effect could be recreated. If one of you four were to turn a witch and than she drank Tribrid blood she could be a witch vampire hybrid like Kol.”

“Wait but if we need to turn them why would Caroline be a hybrid?” Rebekah asked.

Kol paled. “Silverton bloodline?” he said.

“Kol what do you know?” Rebekah asked.

“We’ll all know soon enough. Just wait for the screaming.”

Caroline POV:

Klaus led Caroline into his study and gave her a glass of champagne. “So love what is it you’re here for?” he asked.

“Before I tell you I need you to promise me you won’t hate me.” She said as she sat down across from him. 

“I could never hate you Caroline. You know that.” he said.

“You still might. I’m going to say things and I need you not to interrupt until I’m done because if you interrupt I won’t be able to finish.”

Klaus nodded. 

Caroline sighed. “After that day in the woods I started feeling sick. After a few weeks I found out why. I was pregnant. When I found out I knew friends would try and get me to get rid of the baby so I ran to my cousin. She helped me, eventually Bonnie and Stefan found out and they told me about what Elena and Tyler were doing. A few months later I had our daughter. I wanted to tell you. I wanted it more than anything but I knew what was going on in New Orleans and I was terrified our daughter would be in danger. So I hid. I’m so so sorry I didn’t tell you until now I just didn’t want to give you two more weaknesses to be used against you.”

She hadn’t looked at him through her whole speech but now that she did she saw that his face was shock. He didn’t speak he was just staring at her.

“We have a daughter? You were pregnant with my child and you kept it from me for more than a year.” His tone wasn’t angry it was emotionless and than he was on his feet and she was pined against the wall.

“How could you not tell me Caroline.” He said with a sigh releasing her from the wall and backing up.

She took a step closer. “I was scared we would give you two more weaknesses. I didn’t want our daughter used against you. And I was scared of my friends and what they might do, I still am.”

He cupped her face with his hands. “I would kill anyone who tried. And you shouldn’t worry about your friends love if they ever try to hurt you or our daughter I would kill them.”

She reached her hand up to his. “So you’re no mad at me for keeping it a secret?”

“Of course not. And you know I can never stay mad at you for long love. What’s our daughters name?” he asked.

Caroline smiled. “Elizabeth Rebekah Mikaelson.” 

“It’s beautiful love.” He took another step closer. 

“You know love my offer still stands. But if we have a daughter I don’t think I’ll have to wait a centaury.” He said, he was now less than an inch away from her.

“You can tell me to stop whenever you want love.” He said. 

Caroline stayed silent and than they were kissing. It felt amazing. She had wanted to kiss him ever sense the day in the woods and now that they were she never wanted to stop. 

Klaus pulled away. “Wow love. If we don’t stop now we won’t be able to and as much as I want to I think we need to talk to my family.”

Caroline nodded and than stumbled a little. “Love what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing I’m just a little dizzy.” She said. 

The dizziness got to much and she felt herself begin to fall all she remembered was Klaus’s strong arms around her before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebekah POV:

“What are you talking about Kol, why would our brother be screaming?” she asks.

“Freya!” they hear Klaus yell from the other room.

He comes running out holding Caroline. “What the hell is wrong with her?” he asks his sister as he lays Carline down.

“Give me a minute brother.” She said.

“What’s happening?” Rebekah asked as she ran over. 

“Caroline just collapsed.” Klaus said.

“How far into her story did she get?” Kol asked.

Klaus sent his brother an angry look. “Why don’t you tell me how much you knew? From what I gathered earlier you kept in eye on Caroline from the other side meaning you had to know. And if you did know why didn’t you tell me?” he yelled.

“It wasn’t my place.” Kol said.

“Freya what’s wrong with her?” Hayley asked as she heeled Hope. 

“She’s failing to transition.” Freya said.

“What are you talking about?” Elijah asked.

“She’s a witch vampire hybrid. She needs to drink tribrid blood with a direct tie to her witch bloodline or she’ll die.” She said.

“But Hope doesn’t have a direct tie to the Silverton bloodline.” Rebekah said.

“Hope isn’t the only tribrid.” Klaus said as he sat down next to Caroline.

Everyone froze. Hayley and Rebekah figured it out instantly and both stood shocked. Elijah’s mouth had dropped open. And Cami and Marcel couldn’t believe it. The only people not shocked were Freya, Kol, and Davina.

“Wait why aren’t you three surprised?” Hayley asked.

Kol sighed. “I saw Caroline from the other side before mommy dearest brought me back I knew about her and Klaus’s daughter. Freya and Davina must have just felt it.” 

“Wait a minute are you saying this Caroline girl had Klaus’s second baby?” Cami asked.

In a minute Klaus had her pinned against the wall. “Speak about Caroline or our daughter like that again and I will personally kill you.”

“So Caroline has to drink her daughters blood soon or she’ll die?” Hayley asked.

“Yes.” Freya said. 

Rebekah sighed and pulled out her phone. 

“Hello.” Stefan said.

“Stefan I need to you to bring Caroline’s daughter to New Orleans right now.” She said.

“You know? I thought it would take her longer to tell you. I don’t have Lizzie she’s with Caroline’s sister Amelia.”

“Well get her here. If Caroline doesn’t drink her blood soon she will die and than my brother will flip the switch and the world will burn.” Rebekah said

Stefan sighed. “I’ll call Amelia she’ll take the first plane out me and Bonnie will join her.”

Rebekah quickly hung up the phone. “Stefan said he would get your daughter here as soon as possible.” She said.

“How long?” Elijah asked Freya.

“She will need the blood in the next 36 hours or she will die.” She said.

Klaus paled and than grabbed Caroline and sped her up to his room.

Rebekah sighed “Hayley would you help me set up a room for Caroline, the baby, and our coming guests?” 

Hayley nodded. “Do we even know what Caroline named the baby?” 

“Yes.” Kol said. “Her name is Elizabeth Rebekah Mikaelson. They call her Lizzie.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and kind of only Klaroline and Kolvina instead of plot but i'm posting another chapter tomorrow so i promise we will get to the good stuff soon.

Caroline POV:

Caroline woke up in a room she didn’t recognize. She quickly sat up and looked around. 

“Your safe love.” Klaus said. He was standing against the doorframe and looked extremely worried. 

“What happened?” she asked.

“You fainted. Freya said your body’s transitioning into a witch vampire hybrid. If you don’t drink our daughters blood in the next day you’ll die.” 

Caroline froze. She didn’t know that. She was scared and worried. She didn’t want to drink her daughter’s blood. Before she knew it she was crying and Klaus and scooped her up into his arms and sped her into another room.

She saw that he had taken her into a larger bedroom she presumed was his. He laid her down on his bed hugger her towards him.

“Sh, love it’s okay. You’re going to be fine. I promise you. You won’t die I won’t let you.” he said.

“I’m scared Klaus.” she said with tears in her eyes.

“I know love. It will be fine. Everything will be okay. Nothing will happen to you or our daughter I promise you.” he said.

Caroline sighed and turned to him. “I need you to promise me something Klaus, please.”

“Of course love. Anything.”

“I need you to promise that if I die you won’t loose it. You won’t turn it off and go on a rampage. You will stay with Hope and Lizzie and you will protect them. You need to protect them. Please Klaus I’m begging you I need you to be strong if you loose me.”

Klaus held her head between his hands and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I can’t promise that love. As much as I want to I don’t think I’ll be able to take it if you die. I will still protect our daughter and Hope but if I lost you I don’t think anything could bring me back. I love you to much for that.”

She sighed and nodded. She knew it was true. She knew that if he lost her he would loose all the goodness and light she and Hope had brought him and he would never be able to come back.

“It’s okay.” She said.

Klaus closed his eyes and kissed her softly. She didn’t want to leave. She knew there was a chance Amelia wouldn’t get here in time and if that did happen she wanted to make sure she could be with him one last time.

Kol POV:

Kol was sitting in his room trying not to worry. Everyone in the compound was just trying to keep busy until Amelia got there. He was thinking about one thing that Freya had said earlier. What was happening to Caroline could be recreated.

Ever sense Kol got back he had been having the same debacle of wanting to be with Davina forever and nor being able to take away her magic.

He loved her so much and he was scared to loose her. And now that he was alone all he could think about was if she became a hybrid.

“Kol.” He turned to see Davina she looked slightly nervous as she walked into their room.

“What’s wrong darling?” he asked

“I’ve been thinking about something. If we could recreate what’s happening to Caroline could we make me a hybrid?”

Kol was shocked. “You want to be a hybrid?” 

“I want to be with you. And I don’t want you to have to loose me. Plus if I can keep my magic what’s wrong with a little bloodlust. Maybe you can teach me how to be a proper Mikaelson.”

He smiled. “Did you say proper Mikaelson? I don’t remember proposing to you darling.”

Davina blushed. “I found the ring a couple days ago. I knew you were waiting for the perfect opportunity I just thought I’d beat you to it.”

Kol smirked. “So does that mean I can give you the ring now?” 

Davina smiled. “If you must.” She waved her hand and a small velvet box flew into Kol’s hand.

He opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. It was gold with a large circular diamond. The diamond was surrounded by blue sapphires. And in the center of the diamond was a small m in the Mikaelson style.

“Will you Davina Clair do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Davina smiled. “Yes I will.”

He smiled kissing her and slipping the ring on her finger. 

“Always and forever darling. You’re going to be a Mikaelson and once you are you will never be alone again. I promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

Rebekah POV:

It had been an excruciating sixteen hours until Stefan called her and said they were almost there. Klaus hadn’t left Caroline’s room and everyone in the house was worried.

Everyone except for Marcel and Cami had seen enough of Klaus and Caroline to know that if she dies Klaus would make it rain blood. So When Stefan finally got to the compound with the Bennet witch, a tall red headed blue eyes woman, and a baby everyone sighed with relief.

“Stefan.” Rebekah yelled running over. “Oh thank god. Nik hasn’t left Caroline’s side sense yesterday. We need to help her and quick.”

When they separated Stefan gestured to the three people behind him. “You remember Bonnie. That’s Caroline’s sister Amelia, and that’s Caroline and Klaus’s daughter Lizzie.”

Freya walked up to the group. “It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Klaus’s older sister Freya. Caroline will die in the next few hours unless she drinks Lizzie’s blood and completes the transition.”

“Why is that?” Stefan asked. “I mean she’s been fine for months so why is it just starting now?”

“I think it’s because of Klaus.” Freya said. “It was his blood in the baby that eventually made it’s way to Caroline’s system. The blood has stayed there and when she saw him again her magic reached out and it activated the transition.”

“Just so you know. The effect of turning Caroline Into a Witch vampire hybrid can only be recreated if a witch is turned using one of the Mikaelsons blood and than drinks Lizzie’s blood in transition.” She said.

“Can I hold my niece?” Rebekah asked.

Amelia nodded and handed the child to her. “You are such a beautiful little think sweetie.” 

Rebekah quickly sped up to her brother’s room and nocked on the door. 

Caroline POV:

Caroline was sat in Klaus’s bed as he held her close to him. He hadn’t left her side for fear it might be the last moments they had together. 

Every once in a while he would kiss her. Mostly they just talked. She told him all bout their daughter, every little detail about the child she had kept from him.

She didn’t know how he wasn’t furious with her for keeping their daughter from him but somehow all he cared about was her and their daughter.

She heard a knock at the door and than Rebekah came in holding Lizzie. Caroline sat up instantly and began to cry.

Rebekah came up and handed her to Caroline. “Freya said you only need a drop of her blood to complete transition. She said that you shouldn’t feel any pain when you complete.”

Klaus had moved so that he was sitting next to Caroline and their daughter. He was looking at Lizzie with more love than she had ever seen.

“It’s okay baby.” She said looking at her daughter. “We’re with daddy now. He won’t let anything happen to us.”

She handed Lizzie to Klaus and looked up to Rebekah. “Bekah can you get the blood please?”

Rebekah nodded. She came up to Lizzie and took out a small needle. She pricked her finger causing her to cry for a second, Rebekah than handed Caroline the needle. 

Caroline took it and drank the blood of the needle. Once she was done she took her daughter back from Klaus. “That’s it?” she asked.

Rebekah nodded. “Freya said you will start showing signs of magic in a couple of hours. Now can you and Nik bring my niece down so we can all officially meet her?”

Caroline smiled and nodded. “Come on Klaus. I think Lizzie should meet Hope.”

The three of them and Lizzie made their way to the courtyard to find a worried looking crowd. 

“Care.” Bonnie yelled running over. “You’re okay. You’re not dying?” 

Caroline laughed. “Yes I’m fine and not dying. So everyone should stop looking so worried I think you should all meet Lizzie.” 

Kol smirked and sped over. “I want to meet my second niece.”

Caroline handed him Lizzie and then smacked him. “That is for knowing about her because you spied on me while you were dead.

Kol smiled. “I’m sorry, but I was bored and my siblings were to moppy. Now that I’ve apologized I was wondering if you would do me a small favor?”

“What kind of favor?” Klaus asked. 

“Can I have a bit of Lizzie’s blood so I can turn Davina?” 

Marcel looked murderous. “You will do no such thing.”

“Marcel calm down.” Davina said. “I Love Kol and weather you like it or not you can’t stop me. I want to turn and you will let me or I will let Kol of his leash.”

Caroline looked between Kol and Davina and than back at Klaus. “They have my blessing but they need yours too. She’s your daughter.”

Klaus sighed. “Well I guess it would make up for all the daggering. Yes you can have Lizzie’s blood to turn your witch girlfriend.”

“Thanks Nik. And she’s my fiancé.” Kol said he ran over to Davina, bit into his wrist and fed her his blood. “Now before I do this. Freya you are certain this will work?” he said.

She nodded. “Yes as long as it’s your blood.”

Kol smiled. “Close your eyes darling this will hurt a bit.” She did as she was told and a second later he snapped her neck.

A few seconds past and than she awoke. “Kol.” She said still a bit surprised. 

He smiled. “Bekah would you be my dearest baby sister and get me some of Lizzie’s blood?”

Rebekah rolled her eyes and pricked Lizzie’s finger again. She took the needle over to Kol who immediately fed it to Davina. 

Freya gasped and looked at Davina. “It worked I can tell. I can feel her power. I can also feel something else. With both Lizzie and an originals blood in their veins Caroline and Davina both have the strength of Originals. They can only be killed by white oak. The effect could also be recreated with Hayley and possibly myself.”

Everyone stood shocked at this new development. “So Caroline can never die?” Klaus asked.

Freya nodded. Klaus was beaming. “Wait so this means that if we use Lizzie’s blood to turn you and Hayley none of our family can ever die. I think we should throw a party.” He said.

“Why so brother?” Elijah asked.

“Because I think everyone should know about my second daughter. A show of strength and an introduction to the new Mikaelson family.” He said.

Suddenly Stefan’s phone rang. “Hello.” He said.

Caroline used her ears to hear the other end of his conversation. 

“Baby brother.” Damon said. “It seems Elena and Tyler have a lead. They think they found something. They used a witch and she said that Caroline had a powerful cloaking spell on her and she can try and strip it and other cloaking spells done at the same time. Tyler also thinks he found something. He found her cousin Amelia’s house there’s some spell protecting it but we think we can get in.”

Everyone with vampire hearing froze. “Well that’s amazing.” Stefan said. Keep me updated I’ll be back soon.”

Caroline paled and turned to Amelia. “Burn the house.” she said.

“What!” Bonnie yelled. 

“Amelia burn the house I brought everything I needed with and we can buy new things. If they get in they’ll find out about Lizzie and than they’ll try and kill her. Please Amy burn it down.”

Amelia nodded. Rebekah turned to Caroline. “What do you mean they’ll kill you their your friends. Horrible as they are.” She said.

“I ran when I found out I was having Lizzie. After what Tyler did to Hayley and what Elena did to Kol I knew they would try and kill her so I ran. They hate Klaus and seem to have some delusion I’m missing.”

“Wait how could they figure out you was cloaked?” Kol asked. “The Silverton’s are one of the four most powerful Witch line’s.”

“The only other way is if they had a powerful witch, but I’m pretty sure the most powerful witch’s are all in this room. Well except for one.” Freya said.

“Which one Freya?” Hayley asked.

“Alexandria.” She said. Kol shuddered. 

“Please tell me we are talking about a different Alexandria. And not the one that is three hounded years old” he asked.

“I can’t do that brother. It seems we might have a war after all.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear. Freya figures a way to give Hayley, Caroline, Davina, and her the strength and in killable ability's of the Originals. I couldn't find a way to fit that in so i'm just saying it here.

Three months later

Davina POV:

Davina sat in her and Kol’s room thinking about the past few months. After she had turned Kol had begun helping her and Caroline with their new powers.

But she was nervous. She had been having a weird feeling for weeks and she new it wasn’t good. She stood up about to go ask Freya about it when she started to feel ill.

“Davina!” he called but as he saw her swaying her ran over to hold her. “Darling what’s wrong?”

“I don’t um I think something’s wrong.” She said as he laid her down.

Kol POV:

Kol rushed out to Freya’s room. “Freya I need your help now.” He said.

“With what?” 

“Davina. Something’s wrong.” He said as he quickly led her into his and Davina’s room.

Freya walked over to find her laying on the bed. “Freya I don’t feel good.” She said.

Freya looked at Davina and than back at Kol. “She’s not sick it’s just a side effect of the magic of your baby excepting her.”

It took Kol only a second to realize what his sister had said. Davina even less. “What do you mean our baby?” he asked.

“She’s pregnant about one month along. It seems that hybrids made with Hope or Lizzie’s blood can procreate with other hybrids. I presume your child will be one too. Also while Davina’s carrying the child her magic will be stronger.”

After she finished Freya quickly left the room leaving a shocked Kol and a terrified Davina.

Kol quickly sped over to Davina raping his arms around her. “Shh love it’s okay I’m here it will all be fine.”

“No it won’t. How is this even possible? I mean I just I’m so scared.” She said.

“I know love. But it will be fine. We will figure this out okay?” he asked.

She nodded. He sighed kissing her to calm her down. 

Caroline POV: 

Caroline was playing with her daughter as Klaus painted. She couldn’t describe how happy she felt with him and their daughter but she was still very scared.

“Klaus.” she said. He turned from his painting to see a few tears running down her face.

He zoomed over and had her in his arms in a second. “What’s wrong love?” 

“I’m so scared. I just I think we need to send Lizzie away. If Elena and Tyler find out about her they could kill her and I just I couldn’t take it.”

Klaus sighed he picked up his daughter placing her in her crib and than went back to her. “Love I’m going to give you a chose. We can keep Lizzie here and protect her. Or if you’re really that worried we can send her somewhere safe.”

“Please can we send her somewhere safe? I need her safe.”

He released her and kissed her gently. “It’s okay love.” He said once her broke away. “We’ll send her away with Amelia and Bonnie they can keep her safe.”


	11. Chapter 11

Rebekah POV:

Everyone was gathered. Hope and Lizzie being held by their mothers. 

“I think we should send Hope and Lizzie somewhere safe and than make my stupid friends see reason. A few days ago I said you guys could do whatever you want to them. This time I want to help.” Caroline said.

“I agree. If we send our daughters away than we can take care of our problems with no weaknesses. I mean they don’t know about Freya or Amelia. They can’t know about Kol. And I highly doubt they know Klaus is king or that Caroline, Davina, and I are all hybrids.” Hayley said.

“So where should be send them?” Kol asked.

“I think Amelia and Bonnie should take them to the house in France.” Klaus said.

“Two very powerful witch’s and an ocean between the dangers to our daughters keep them completely safe.” Klaus said.

“I’ll be happy to do it. When should Bonnie and I leave with the girls?” Amelia asked.

“Tonight.” Caroline said. “You should leave tonight. I think the rest of us should start getting ready.”

“For what?” Davina asked.

“For a very quick and bloody war darling.” Kol said. “All of us have reasons to hate the group of misfits on their way. And with the children and mortals safely tucked away we’re going to have some fun.”

Rebekah smirked. “You are to right Kol. We haven’t gotten to destroy as a family in ages.”

Caroline POV: 

After saying goodbye to Amelia, Bonnie, Hope, and Lizzie Caroline had gone up to her and Klaus’s room and looked out over the city.

It seemed so peaceful. The soft music, the beautiful lights. But she knew that all to soon her friends would come and the Mikaelson’s would rain blood.

“Love.” She turned and saw Klaus standing there. He was smiling. Not smirking, it was a soft smile one he only ever used with her and one that always gave her chills.

“I want you to know I won’t hate you. For whatever we do tomorrow to my friends.” the way she said the word spook of her distain. 

If they were truly her friends she wouldn’t be this scared. She wouldn’t hate them for what they were doing. 

“I know love. I could see the way you spook earlier. I don’t think they’ve been your friends for a while.”

She turned back to the window. She could feel it as he came up beside her slipping his arms around her waist. “I love you.” he whispered.

She smiled. Not a few months before she had been terrified of him. Of what he would say about their daughter. Of his feelings for her. But not anymore. Not after everything he had done.

It might have taken her years but she had finally realized he had always loved her. As she thought back she realized she had fallen in live with him at the pageant.

The way he laughed, the way he teased her, the way he looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Somehow she knew he would never hurt her. She saw his goodness, his humanity, and she fell in love with it.

But even more she realized that even before she fell in love with his humanity she had fallen in love with his darkness. 

“Do you know when I fell in love with you?” he asked as he spun her around. 

She shook her head. A cold breeze blew hitting the silk nightgown and making her shiver.

He smiled leading her into the room. “When we danced and I told you how that small town would never be enough for you. And after that I just kept loving you more.”

“I tried to fight it. I tried to convince myself it wasn’t real but it never worked. Ever sense I saw you on your birthday. Lying there in so much pain. I just couldn’t help but want to give you the world at your feet.”

Caroline smiled at him. “I don’t know how but even back than I loved you. I think deep down I always knew that I would come to you. Even though I denied it. I’ve loved you much longer than I think anyone knew.”

Klaus took her face in his hands and kissed her. Within seconds they were against the wall. Caroline had never felt this loved. Not even their day in the woods.

They kept kissing. “Love. If we don’t stop now I’m never letting you go.”

Caroline kept kissing him. “I don’t care. I’m never leaving. You have me. Always and Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only a couple chapter left. Next chapter the Mystic Falls gang will finally show up. And oh boy is it going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters and the Epilogue's left. I'm posting another chapter Monday, and the finale chapter and Epilogue's Wednesday. And I'm sorry in advance for the mean cliffhanger.

Caroline POV:

Klaus had received word from some of Marcel’s nightwalkers; Tyler Lockwood was back in the city with a Doppelganger, a Salvatore, a hunter, a human, and a powerful witch in tow.

Everyone was ready. Freya, Davina, and Kol had used magic insure the compounds security. Marcel had made sure that there were nightwalkers secretly making a perimeter. And Kol had even done a barrier spell. Once the mystic falls gang and their witch was in there would be no getting out.

The other advantage was that Tyler didn’t know that Hayley was a hybrid. That Caroline was willingly there and a witch. That Kol was back from the dead and a hybrid. That Freya or Davina even existed. Or that they couldn’t kill anyone in the compound except for Stefan and Marcel who had very powerful protection spells insuring their survival.

“So when are these misfits going to get here. I’m in the mood torcher and destroy.” Kol said rubbing his hands together.

“Soon. They should be at the compound in the next few minutes.” Klaus said.

“Let’s remember we can all have our fun but we need to take out Alexandria.” Freya said. “She’s powerful. If we can distract her Davina can kill her.”

“Why can Davina kill her? I thought you and Kol are more powerful?” Hayley asked.

“We are.” Kol said tensing. “But Alexandria has a powerful spell on her. One that only someone with the blood of two of the five most powerful witch family’s can destroy.”

“That still doesn’t make sense.” Rebekah said. 

“What are you saying?” Elijah asked.

Kol had moved to hold Davina to him waiting for the answer to be revealed. Caroline’s eyes flicked to Davina’s stomach as she realized what Freya meant.

“Only a witch born with the blood of two lines in their veins can break the spell. And since Lizzie is to young, it had to be Davina. She may not be born of two lines but she is carrying someone who will be.” Freya said.

“Davina’s pregnant.” Caroline said. “I can feel it.”

Kol looked shocked. “I may be a baby witch but I’m still a hybrid and I’m being taught by Kol Mikaelson.”

“So now I’m going to have a third niece. Oh I’m so excited.” Rebekah squealed.

“We don’t know if it’s a girl Bekah.” Kol said. He was holding Davina protectively against him.

“I don’t care. I know it will be a girl. Now abut the Mystic Falls gang. After we take out Alexandria what than?”

Klaus smirked. “We take them and we make them suffer. Kol feel free to torcher the hunter. Bekah Do what you want to Damon but make sure I can have some fun when you’re done. Everyone else is fair game. Except for Tyler, he’s Hayley and Caroline’s. They can do whatever it is they see fit.”

“Their here. The barrier’s been triggered.” Freya said.

Kol POV:

Freya, Davina, Caroline, Stefan, and sped out of the room. Leaving the siblings, Marcel, and Hayley. They all sat down, waiting for the show that was about to unfold.

A minute later an angry Elena sped into the room. She ran for Klaus but was held back by Damon.

Tyler, Jeremy, Matt, and Alexandria fallowed behind. They all seemed angry. Alexandria hadn’t aged a day. She had long silver hair, and eyes so dark they were almost black. 

“Where is she you monster!” Elena yelled trying to break free from Damon.

Klaus stood up smirking. “Where’s who love? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do.” She yelled. “You have Caroline. We tracked her here.”

“Ah yes with the help of Alexandria. Lovely to see you again darling.” Kol said as he got up.

Upon seeing him Elena and Jeremy both paled. “But you’re you’re dead. We killed you.” she stuttered.

“Well darling I know a lot of witch’s and they do love to do me favors.” He said.

“Only a witch from one of the five family’s could have brought you back. No one else would have enough power.” Alexandria said.

“Well you got me. You remember how close I am with the Clair witch’s. Now why oh why would Alexandria Blackwood work with such low lives. I’m disappointed.” Kol said.

“They paid me quite well. And you know how much I loathe your family.”

“Klaus where is Caroline?” Tyler asked getting mad.

“She’s not being held here against her will Tyler.” Hayley said. “And I would do well to remember just how much I want you dead for what you tried to do to Hope.”

“Oh right your devils spawn.” Tyler said. “Interesting name. You know I’m surprised Klaus doesn’t have his hybrid army. And I’m surprised you’re still alive. I would think Klaus would have killed you the second she was born.”

“Oh he didn’t kill me. But I did die.” She said showing her hybrid features. Tyler jumped back. 

“Would you all please leave?” Elijah asked. “We would really much rather you all leave without a fight.”

“If we fight we’ll win.” Elena said. “We have a witch a very powerful one.”

Klaus smirked. “Yes you do. But like Kol said we know witch’s too.”

A second later Rebekah had pinned Alexandria against the wall. Kol waved his hand and her body became glued to it. “I should have mentioned.” He said. “My brothers not the only hybrid.”

A second later Davina sped out. “Kol and Marcel have told me about you Alexandria.”

“You can’t beat me. Nothing can break my spell.” She said smiling.

“Actually my child can.” Davina said. She waved her hands and a dark black light began to leach off of Alexandria. “All done. Now.” 

She sped forward and shoved her hand into Alexandria’s chest ripping out her heart. She took a step back and Alexandria fell from the wall. Very much dead.

“Now.” Davina said holding the heart. “Can he others have their fun. I want to help torture the hunter.” 

Kol smiled. “Of course darling. Sister.” He shouted.

A second later Freya sped out. “Well hello.” She said.

Klaus smirked. “I’d like you all to meet my older long lost not so dead sister Freya. A bit of a warning, she is very much like me. She’s also a hybrid. Witch and vampire like Kol.”

“Oh and they should meet our house guests.” Hayley said with a smirk.

“Of course. Sister. Love.” Klaus called.

A second later Caroline was standing next to Klaus and Stefan next to Rebekah. 

“Hello Elena.” She said.

“Care.” Elena whispered in shock.

“It seems after your months of searching you’ve finally found me. So, what is it you’re doing in my home.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the both short and horrible cliffhanger of the chapter but the finale chapter and Epilouge's come out tomorrow.

Caroline POV:

Caroline could tell her old friends were surprised. Jeremy, Matt, and Damon’s mouths had dropped open. Elena was dumbstruck. And Tyler, Tyler looked ready to murder.

“What do you mean your home?” Tyler yelled. “This isn’t yours its Klaus’s. He’s evil Care. You need to come with us. He’s compelled you.”

Caroline was seething. “I’m not compelled Tyler. I love Klaus. I cam here of my own free will. And this is my home. This is my family’s home.”

“Caroline he’s a murderer.” Elena said. “And Stefan, how could you do this to me.”

“You’re in love with Damon. Who might I add abused Caroline. You have no right to play the guilt card.” Stefan said.

Tyler growled. “I really don’t care what any of you did your all going to pay.”

Kol smirked. “Caroline darling, can we have our fun now?” 

Caroline smiled. “Have at it.”

Kol POV:

With in a second Kol had used his magic to throw Jeremy across the room. Davina standing by his side.

Rebekah had rushed over to Damon and had him pinned on the floor.

Klaus had grabbed Elena and strung her up on the wall.

Freya had thrown Matt across the room.

And Hayley and Caroline had tackled Tyler.

“You know. Dying really hurt.” Kol said as he drove his hand into Jeremy’s stomach. “Which organ shall we remove first? Oh right how rude of me. This is my fiancé Davina. Davina this is the hunter who stabbed me with a white oak stake.”

Davina pouted. “Kol can I have a turn?” she asked.

“Of course darling.”

She smiled. “Thank you sweetie. Now since you made Kol feel so much pain for so long I think we should make it worse in less time.”

She began to chant and Jeremy collapsed in agony. “How does it feel?” she asked.

Caroline POV:

Caroline and Hayley had Tyler in their grasps. “You know Klaus wanted to kill you for what you tried to do with our daughter but I thought this was better.” Hayley said as she broke his arm.

“I completely agree with you.” Caroline said.

Tyler struggled free pushing Hayley down. It all happened in the blink of an eye. Suddenly a stake passed her eyes. And Caroline froze as the wood pierced her heart.

Kol POV:

“NO!” Hayley yelled. Kol turned to see why as did the whole courtyard.

Everyone froze, as they all stared at the scene. Caroline with a stake in her chest.

“Klaus.” she let out weakly as she fell from Tyler’s grasp Klaus just barley catching her.


	14. Chapter 14

Klaus POV:

Klaus sped over to Caroline catching her. Elena and everyone else in the room had frozen. No one thought Tyler would actually stake Caroline. 

“Tyler.” Matt let out still in shock.

“She chose Klaus. She deserved this.” Tyler said.

Klaus was cradling Caroline. “Kol, Freya.” Klaus said.

The two of them trapped Tyler against the wall. 

Klaus slowly laid Caroline down on the ground. He got up and plunged his hand into Tyler’s chest. “You will pay.”

“I don’t care. I took Caroline from you. You lost.”

“Stop!” Caroline yelled. She had sat up and was now standing next to Hayley.

“Caroline, but how?” Elena whispered.

“I’m and original now. So are Davina, and Freya, and Hayley. We were turned by me and Klaus’s daughter.” she said.

Tyler looked stunned. “Your what?”

“My daughter Tyler. That’s why I left. I knew if you ever found out you would kill her. She made us originals. And you were just going to kill me to take me from Klaus even without knowing she existed.”

Caroline looked at Klaus. “Hayley had her revenge. You’ve had it multiple times. Now I get my turn.”

She ran forward and plunged her hand into Tyler’s chest where Klaus’s had been not a minute before. “You killed me, all because I love Klaus. Now you get to suffer for everything.”

He dropped to floor with his heart in her hand. “Who’s next?”

Klaus smirked. Caroline, his queen with all her light, still had a darkness to her. Like all Mikaelson’s.


	15. Chapter 15

2 months later

Davina smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Today she was getting married and she couldn’t be happier. The dress was long and flowing and made her look like a princess.

After Caroline had killed Tyler and Davina and Kol had finished of Jeremy. Rebekah had compelled Matt to forget everything. And Klaus had decided to keep Damon compelled and a prisoner in the basement for what he had done to Caroline. And as for Elena she had been sentenced to three centuries in the garden with every decade torcher sessions.

“Are you ready?” Hayley asked as she came into the room holding Hope.

Hayley, Rebekah, and Caroline were all waiting in Davina and Kol’s room for the ceremony to begin. Hope and Lizzie were playing on the ground both wearing identical Gold dresses.

“Davina we should probably get going before Kol decides to bust his way in here.” Rebekah said.

Caroline POV:

The ceremony had been beautiful. Freya had married Kol and Davina. Rebekah had been in tears by the happy to have another official sister.

Caroline was smiling as she watched Davina and Kol dance when Klaus pulled her away.

“Klaus it’s your brothers wedding, we can’t sneak of.” She said as he kissed her.

“Now why not. But I didn’t steel you away from a wedding for kissing. I stole you away to ask you about another one.”

“You do realize Hayley and Elijah still haven’t admitted their in love yet right?”

“That’s not the wedding I was referring to.” He said kissing her again.

Her body froze. “What do you mean?”

“Come now love would it make it easier if I spell it out. I love you Caroline. I have loved you for far to long and now neither of us can die. And I fully intent to be your last love forever. So will you Caroline Forbes Marry me?”

Caroline smiled. “You do realize when you say it like that I can’t say no.” she said kissing him again.

She was happy, and she didn’t think that her happiness could ever be taken away from her. Because she knew her family wouldn’t let it.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen years later

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as she looked out over New Orleans. Ever since her friends had been dealt with the city had been in piece. Ruled by the Mikaelsons and Marcel no one had even dare try and take it over with all the powerful hybrids residing with in it’s borders.

Soon after Kol and Davina’s wedding Caroline and Klaus had gotten married. Their wedding was a spectacle and every year Klaus threw a ball just to celebrate it.

Hope and Lizzie had grown up safe and became very good friends. The two girls each had their own specialty, Hope her werewolf side and Lizzie her magic.

Soon after Klaus and Caroline’s wedding Kol and Davina’s daughter Rowena Freya Mikaelson was born. She looked just like her mother and was far too much like her father for anyone’s liking.

They had also discovered that on Hope, Lizzie, and Rowena’s sixteenth birthdays the girls would die and activate their vampire gene. 

The three girls were inseparable and like their fathers had a tendency for trouble.

“Love.” Klaus said as he came out. “You should get ready. The guests will be arriving soon.”

“I can’t decide which dress to wear.” She said as Klaus began to fiddle with the bracelet on her wrist, it was the same one he had given her on her eighteenth birthday and something she never took of.

“How about the dress I gave you for the ball we had in Mystic Falls.”

Caroline smiled. “I always thought that dress was fit for a princess.”

“Not a princess my love. A queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to add a few things, Rebekah and Stefan, and Hayley and Elijah did get married. Amelia and Bonnie also live in New Orleans and our great aunts to Lizzie.


End file.
